


Shadow

by where_shadow_plays



Series: Cold Hearts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Flirting, Gore, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Strong Language, Swearing, Violence, Walking Dead Spoilers, major spoilers for season 7 ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_shadow_plays/pseuds/where_shadow_plays
Summary: Alice is cold and calculated as Negan, she knows how to manipulate people to get what she wants, how to break them and remake them, to her people were like chess figures she moved and sacrifices as she saw fit, but every chess game is a losing game if the queen has no king to defend, it was like that for years before apocalypse and for years after, until she meets Negan and the game gets interesting once more.





	1. Grinning grim reaper

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This entire story is now edited, I am really sorry for all mistakes that were there, I just didn't see them. English is not my 1st language so sometimes I mix similar word when writing them. I hope I found and fixed most of them if you see any please let me know. Thank you and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so I am super nervous now this is my firs fanfic ever, ok first I am about to publish (oh, God I think I will get a panic attack)  
> This is you can say intro story of series I am making about oc Alice and Negan, I am really not sure where it will go with time but I wanted to make something a little bit different than ordinary fluff and romance fanfic you can find, I am not really good at writing those and there are plenty of amazing and beautiful stories like that I really don’t need to.  
> I was going to wait to finish this entire story and publish it but I didn’t want to risk changing my mind and giving how I am closure freak, I know this way I will finish this.
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for language, gore, and violence, if you are not comfortable with any of that don’t read this. I am not trying to glorify this kind of behavior, there is no OK kind of violence, but this story is what it is, this series and comic books are what they are, so I am trying to make something that will fit into that universe.  
> NOW THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW  
> English is not my 1st language, I never use it in my daily life and I don’t have BETA readers, that is the main reason I never published anything I wrote before, please, please, be nice and don’t ruined my images of you people, if you see any errors, grammar or spelling please tell me, so I can correct that and improve along the way.  
> I am opened to constructive critic, I love them, so fell free to leave them :*  
> THANK YOU AND ENJOY.  
> DISCLAIMER: This work of fiction is base on a story and character created by creators, producers, writers etc of "WALKING DEAD" TV series and the comic books, with exception of my few original characters. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended.

 

Simon pov  
_(ITALIC: thoughts )_

Simon POV

They were surrounded, twelve men were circling around them, aiming them, one wrong move and it will all be over, they were heavily outnumbered, this was supposed to be one simple supply run, just him, Arat and Dwight, nothing too fancy, just to kill some time, days were dragging way to slow for his taste and that was not good for keeping his skills sharp.

"So, just give us your supplies and maybe just maybe we will let you two go." One of the men spoke, he looked like a damn mountain, _how in the Gods name does someone keep that kind of weight in times like this_ , Simon thought to himself.  
"There are three of us you fucker, can't you count?" Words were out of this mouth before he could even think about what he said. _Ok, making enemy angry at moments like this was not smart, Simon_

"Girl stays with us," man said  
"Great, now we are going to die," no way in hell is he letting them take Arat and no way in hell are they coming out of this one alive. _This was not how I wanted my day to go. Fuck!_

Before he even had time to think about what he should do, man that spoke earlier started to make some weird noises, his eyes widened, looking at him like he just saw a two headed monster and then he fell on this face. Simon looked at Dwight and Arat, they were both holding their guns and looking just as confused as he was.

"What the fuck!" he heard Arat murmuring just as another man fell on the ground and all hell broke loose.

They were falling like flies, one by one, and before any of them even had time to react or understand what is going on, half of them were already on the ground, Simon took this chance to make a quick attack of his own, ordering Dwight and Arrat to get behind their truck and start shooting.

Once he looked behind his cover to aim, he saw a tall stranger waving his machete at one of the attacked, while the other one was aiming at him and getting ready to shoot and save his friend. Simon took both of them down, a stranger with a machete glanced at him nodding his head in gratitude, as he swung his machete directly at the throat of a man that was trying to attack him from behind.

It was all over before it even began, all twelve men were down and Simone left his cover with Dwight and Arrat at his tail.  
Finally he got a chance to look at the stranger, he was wearing tight leather jeans that were tucked into high boots whose vamps were wrapped with wide silver duct tape, he was wearing leather jacket underneath long black ragged vest with baggie hood that was so big it looked it was about to swallow his face entirely, his mouth was covered with something that looked like leather face shield coming up to his nose it was decorated with two skeleton hands on each side of it, his eyes were covered with black aviator sunglasses, on this hands he was wearing dark-brown finger-less leather gloves, then Simon scanned his weapons, on his back he saw large bow, something professional marksmen used back in the days before all world went to shit, with a machete strapped to his left hip, and some weird belt with pockets on his right thigh, it looked like it was homemade. The man himself looked like he just came out of a comic book and decide to save them, but there was something wrong with him, with the way he was walking from one dead man to another, taking something out of their heads and backs, then Simone saw it, surgical knives.

"What the fuck!" he just couldn't keep his voice inside any longer, this was all far too weird for his taste, the man stood up, tucking his knives in a small belt that was around his thigh, he was almost high as he was, but with a bit smaller frame and then he spoke.

"It is 'thank you', not what the fuck, really, where are your manners?"  
Simone glared at his companions, that was a woman's voice, this is a woman standing in front of them, he mentally kicked himself, now he saw it, the way her body was shaped, the way she was standing and the simple fact that her leather pants were just too tight for any man to find them comfortable.

"You can close your mouths," she said, removing her hood and face shield, reviling porcelain white skin, she was tall, slim and she had read hair scooped in high ponytail that was reaching all the way to her lower back, then she removed her glasses, revealing cat-like green eyes and pulling her lips in a wide smirk. Simon couldn't help but shiver when he remembered who it reminded him of.

"Who are you?" Arat said aiming her gun at her.

"Tch, tch, tch, now is that a way to treat someone who just saved that pretty ass of yours." woman was grinning at them, cocking her head slightly to her right side.  
_Ok, this is just some sick joke boss is playing on them,_ Simon was sure.

"C'mon, people, I was watching you from the very beginning, and I am pretty sure I didn't see anyone cutting your tongues out, so will someone speak or are we going to play blinking game, because as much as it sounds fun I am in a bit of hurry" woman said pointing at a trees behind her.

"Who are you?" it was Dwight that broke the silence.

"Oh, no one important, just a wanderer, I wander, round, round and all around." she told them with a dreamy voice while lifting her index finger and moving it into circles.

"If you don't stop playing around we will shoot you!" Simon finally found his voice, the woman looked at him widening her smile.  
"No, you won't."

She was playing them, she was fucking playing them and she loved it, he knew she enjoyed every second of it, this was the same pure enjoyment he saw every time in his bosses eyes when he was playing around with prey, like a cat playing with a mouse just before she is about to kill him, so will she kill them, he knew she could, then she spoke and it was like she just read his mind.

"I won't kill you and you won't kill me, because I like you, people and you are just too fucking confused with what is going on to even think about killing me, so as a little token of gratitude for saving your asses, and seeing how some of those asses are just really, really, nice,"she was smirking at Arrat,"I will only ask of you to give me some food those fuckers had with them and we call it even."  
_So she saved our lives and now all she wants are some pathetic cans, what the hell is wrong with this woman,_ Simon was glaring at her

"You can come with us, we have…" and he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you have community, everything is nice and peachy, you all live a normal life in some kind of heaven, upholding the laws that are just not valid anymore but you still hold on to them like your own life is deepening on it and you could use another pair of hands to pluck some dirt around and make your corn grow nice and strong. The answer is one big fucking, NO!"

"It is not..." Dwight tried to intervene, but Simon cut him short.

"No, we are not like that, you might even like it and it is not like you have a choice when we ask someone to join us, we expect them to say yes."  
She was smiling at them holding her arms crossed resting them on her chest, "then why do you ask?"  
_That is actually a very good question,_ "it is the polite thing to do?"

"Polite thing to do?" her laughter filled the woods and in just a fraction of a moment she turned dead serious, he saw her eyes darkening.  
"Those people I just killed to save you, I was shadowing for weeks, their group is man only, ugly dicks and stupid to, I heard them talking about how they like their women, what they do to them,"she was looking at Arat then turned her face to face him, "and with the men. Well, men, they like medium rare, not too much spice, it tastes like pork. Did you know that meat tastes differently if you kill someone in their sleep or if you kill them with them being aware of what you are doing? Adrenaline and fear give flesh quite a different taste. So fucking excuse me for laughing at you little polite offer but I got more important shit to do than play housewife with you people. But I am a kind woman, hey, I just can't help it." she shrug her shoulders like she was defeated never changing the empty look on her face.  
"Go north from here, there is a road, go about half a mile to the east you will see a stop sign, enter the woods there and about two minutes of walk you will see a camp, there are five dead bodies there, a bit of food and ammo, I didn't take everything, I am not a mule and I don't like using guns, they are just too loud, fell free to help yourself. Goodbye."

"So you are not going with us? We will have to kill you!" and a smile was back on her face

"I will think about it, but I am not coming with you now, no." she took one of dead man's backpacks and turned her back on them walking back to the woods like she was sure they are not going to shoot her.

"What the hell was that?" he heard Arat say behind him, holding her gun aimed at the direction woman just disappeared.

"I don't know and I am not sure how will I explain this to the boss."

"Do you have to tell him?" Dwight interrupted him

"I do, he will find out one way of another," Simon said, he can't believe Dwight would even ask him something like that, what the hell is wrong with that man, no wonder he is still just a whelp.

"What about the fact that we just let her go?" Arat interrupted.

"I don't know, I fucking don't know. Ok, grab your shit and let's get out of here, we have supplies to get."

* * *

You just let her go?!" the entire factory was echoing with Negan's voice, to say that he was mad would be an understatement, he was furious, Simone kept his cool, he knew he fucked up.

"Ok, ok, ok, I am a reasonable man, let me get this straight" Negan was smiling now but Simon knew better than to relax around that smile.  
"You were surrounded by twelve men, then another man came from the woods and managed to cut them down like they were paper dolls, with a surgical knives, no less, then you realized it is not a man but a woman, who laughs at your face when you offered her to come with you, but directs you to the supplies you brought back and then she turns her back and just, puff, disappears and you fucking do nothing, about it. Why?"

"I am not sure, she told us she will think about it, and I thought she is too valuable to kill.", ok he was doing a good job, to tell Negan he couldn't kill her because her character was spitting image of his bosses and it scared him shitless, would only get him an iron, and not like he was far away from it as it is

"Did she at least tell you who she is? Did you even fucking ask?"

"Yes I did, she told me she is a wanderer, she wanders, round, round and all around," Simone told him imitating woman's moves and her voice, Negan cracked the widest smile Simon ever saw.

"She told you that, man she is fucking crazy."

"Complete lunatic and also dangerous."

"Will we be able to find her if we went looking? I need to see this woman."

"No, boss, sorry, I don't think so, she told us she has been shadowing that group for weeks and they didn't see her, so I doubt we would be able to find her"

"First one is free, Simon, don't fuck it up again"

"I won't boss.", he said and left.

When he got outside, he was glancing at the fences, thinking to himself is she shadowing them now, if she is, will she kill them the moment they attack another group just like she did to those men in the woods, like a grinning grim reaper. But those questions were for another day.


	2. Peek a boo, I see you!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be silent and listen: have you recognized your madness and do you admit it? Have you noticed that all your foundations are completely mired in madness? Do you not want to recognize your madness and welcome it in a friendly manner? You wanted to accept everything. So accept madness too. Let the light of your madness shine, and it will suddenly dawn on you. Madness is not to be despised and not to be feared, but instead you should give it life...If you want to find paths, you should also not spurn madness, since it makes up such a great part of your nature...Be glad that you can recognize it, for you will thus avoid becoming its victim. Madness is a special form of the spirit and clings to all teachings and philosophies, but even more to daily life, since life itself is full of craziness and at bottom utterly illogical. Man strives toward reason only so that he can make rules for himself. Life itself has no rules. That is its mystery and its unknown law. What you call knowledge is an attempt to impose something comprehensible on life.”  
> ― C.G. Jung, The Red Book: A Reader's Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am working slowly on this intro story, it will soon be finished maybe one more chapter to write or two with one already written but not published, so it will come up to four or five in total. I can’t say when updates will be, like most people do, sorry about that, I will try to get something published at least once a week, it really depends on my job and free time, but I think there will be one more chapter before this week ends.  
> WARNING: Rated M for language, gore and violence
> 
> and again:  
> English is not my 1st language, I never use it in my daily life and I don’t have BETA readers, please, please, be nice, if you see any errors, grammar or spelling please tell me, so I can correct that and improve along the way.  
> I am opened to constructive critic, I love them, so fell free to leave them :*  
> THANK YOU AND ENJOY.
> 
> DISCLAMER:This work of fiction is base on a story and character created by creators, producers, writers etc of "WALKING DEAD" TV series and the comic books, with exception of my few original characters. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended.

6 months later...

"What the hell are they going to do now?", she was watching a group from Alexandria kneeling while they were surrounded by Saviors, the name that was so ironic that she instantly just fell in love with the group.

She was shadowing Saviors ever since she saved some of them a few months back, they were just not like any group she ever run across with, they were ruthless just like this world but still somehow organized and with a strict set of rules, she didn't know what were those rules but it was very clear they existed and worked pretty well, it fascinated her. She eavesdropped them talking about someone named Negan on more than a few occasions, but she never saw him, deciding that keeping distance is much safer than trying to settle one's curiosity, it did kill a cat, after all, so she never got close to the main compound where he was. She watched some of their smaller outpost from time to time, she was there when one such outpost was attacked, she saw who did it, that led her to Alexandria and now here.

 _Poor fucks, I wonder what made them think that attacking Saviors was a good idea_ , she thought to herself that night, she knew how Saviors operate, how big they are and how their enemies end up. Thinking that she will learn more, she shadowed the group to their settlement, never really trying to take a look inside the walls, too dangerous for how little she cared. After seeing little to no movement outside the walls, it was pretty obvious that this group is not big, well armed but just too small. _What in the hell's name were you people thinking,_ she left them to it, truth is she could have warned them, but to her they were just a bunch of murderers, k _illing people in their sleep, who does that?_

And now here they are, and here she is, in between the trees, watching. She loved the woods, it always gave her a shelter, shadows, signs that someone is approaching and even some food.

"And now let's meet the man."  
She saw a man she recognized from a few months back approaching the trailer and banging at the door. _So he is here_ , she smiled, finally, after all this time, she will see a man that leads this group she was shadowing for so long that she could swear she could recognize half of them by now. This was the last piece of the puzzle missing before she moves on, there is simply not enough food left to scavenge safely, she really needed to go, she was stuck here for far too long.

The door of the trailer opened, tall man stepping outside, he was wearing leather jacket with red scarf wrapped around his neck, his black hair was combed back, his brown eyes were scanning the group that was kneeling in front of him,then the wide pearl smile appeared beneath his salt and pepper beard as he brought his baseball bat to rest on his shoulder,it was wrapped in barbed wire.  
 _That is one strange weapon of choice_ , she concluded, while ghosting her fingers above her set of knives that were strapped around her thigh.

"Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon."  
When he finally spoke, she felt like his voice was echoing around entire woods, she now saw why his people rounded around him, he was one charismatic bastard, she was looking at his body languages, the way he spoke to his captives, the way he invaded their personal space, she knew this is his game and he owns it and she would be lying if she told you she wasn't intrigued, she didn't know why but she wanted to play as well, feeling like a kid again getting stuck on a bench during a gym class not because she didn't have skills but she just didn't get picked by her classmates. She rolled her eyes at the notion, _God you are one stupid bitch sometimes you know that_ with that, she pushed that feeling aside, not needing to get into more trouble than she already is.

Then it happened, after a short ini-mini-miny-mo game he brought his baseball bat on red-haired man's skull. She expected this to happen but it didn't make her less surprised, as he continued to bash his skull, she decided that now is a good time to back away, she took few steps when something grabbed her by upper arm at that instant she grabbed one of the knifes and stuck it into walkers head, she was fast, her reflexes were sharp, but she was detected, she saw rifles being loaded and aimed at her.

"Peek a boo, I see you! Come out and play with us." Negan called for her.

"Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit, shit!", she was swearing like an idiot while coming to face them, with her hands in the air, knowing there is no more running, it all got down to this, she would come out or she would die. She didn't really had any attachments to her life and didn't care will she live or not but stupid self-preservation instinct that her dad built up in her was kicking in again.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Is she one of you guys? Did you hide this one away? Now, that is the just bad thing to do, really bad, bad, thing to do." Negan was side eyeing the group on the ground while approaching the spot where she stood, making a clicking noise with his tongue and grinning at them, he reached for her face shield and brought it down to her neck.  
"So, will any of you speak when spoken to?", he was now watching her in the eyes, they were almost at the same eye level, so he was not looking down on her, that was her plus for now, but she had a feeling that that will change soon, cursing the fact that it is dark and that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses, but kept his gaze, not speaking, she knew the question was not directed at her.

"No.", the leader of the other group, Rick, spoke.

"You," then she heard Simon speak, like he was in some kind of trance the whole time and was just coming out of it.

"You know her?", Negan looked at him, with amused smirk on his face.

"That is the woman from the wounds, the one that wanders..."

"Round, round and all around. ", Negan interrupted him, circling his index finger with relentless smirk on his face, bringing it closer to hers until their noses were touching, she smiled at him, it amused her that they remember such a trivial gesture she made.  
When Negan saw her smiling back his smirk turned into a grin and he started laughing while throwing his head back.

"I like you, people I like this one," he announced it to everyone,"get down on your knees doll."

She got down without single hesitation, knowing she is in the game now and depending on how she plays her cards, she will be on the other side of the court or dead, either way worked for her.

"So, you are the one that saved their poor asses in the woods that day?"

"Yes."

"Using those pretty things?", Negan asked her while pointing at her knifes

"Yes."

"Can I take a closer look at one of them?"

She knew that this wasn't a question but a demand, "of course you can, do you want me to hand it to you or will you take it on your own, I don't mind any of those options, just trying to avoid misunderstandings.",at this he started laughing again.

"You are one smart cookie."

"Cookie, alight I can work with that."

"Will you be a doll and give me your favorite one."

She reached for the biggest knife she had, his handle was the same size as the handles of the rest of her knifes but this one had much longer blade, it was always tucked in the side pocket of her belt resting at her outer thigh, for easier reach, she give it to him handle first as a sign of peace and trust, he reached with his right hands, he rested the blade on the middle finger of his left hand and started to rotate it.

"Damn impressive doll, damn impressive."

"I know but thank you for noticing.", she told him with a smirk on her face, eyeing him, he was still smiling, she knew he was enjoying this and she be damned if she didn't love ever second of it as well.

He crouched in front of her, silently holding her gaze waiting for his stare to bring her down, but it did not, she was looking at him with the same intensity he was looking at her, they were both smirking at each other. He felt her green eyes were shooting dagger through his soul and she felt like his smile was biting on her heart and tearing it apart, like a dog playing with a shoe. Then both of them started laughing, their stares fell down at her same time, like they called it even and recognizes that they are not enemies, it is still to be seen are they allies. He gave the knife back to her.

Everybody was looking at them, Alexandria group still in shock from what happened few minutes ago and confused with this strange interaction that was going on in front of them and Saviors exchanging glances among each other, even more confused, they knew Negan and there was something strange in the air between this woman and him, this is not how we acted with this captives, people he was trying to recruit or even the girls he was trying to fuck, hell he didn't even act like that with people closes to him.

Simon just sighted, rubbing his forehead, he knew this was going to happen if the two ever met. Now fearing what will happen the moment this woman joins them, because he was damn sure she will, there is no force that will separate those two now.

 _Fuck, like one wasn't enough_ , he thought to himself.


	3. Take me to Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of years trying to outrun or outsmart vulnerability by making things certain and definite, black and white, good and bad. My inability to lean into the discomfort of vulnerability limited the fullness of those important experiences that are wrought with uncertainty: Love, belonging, trust, joy, and creativity to name a few.  
> -Brene Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER:This work of fiction is base on a story and character created by creators, producers, writers etc of "WALKING DEAD" TV series and the comic books, with exception of my few original characters. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended. 
> 
> This is my third chapter, two more to go, both of them are finished, just need to tweak them a bit, so the next update is on Monday, hopefully :)  
> Hope you like it, if you see any grammar or spelling error, please, be a doll and tell me, so I can correct them and improve my English along the way ;) 
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for language, gore and violence.

"As much fun it is to talk to you doll, I have some business to conclude", Negan told her, pointing at the group that was still kneeling, all of them were crying, some kept it to them self while other were sobbing, the pain was written all over their features, then she saw a shorthaired woman that was as pale as death, it was obvious she was in lot of pain and it had nothing to do with what just happened, it peeked her curiosity.

"So if you will be a good girl for a little longer and just hand over all your weapons so I can bring my attention back to them. They are getting jealous just look how Rick is looking at me. ", he looked at Rick and started smiling again but this time his smile was different, then she saw it, it was fake, but she is not stupid enough to call him up on that, this was his act after all not hers.

"Do you miss me, Rick?",he called out, Rick let his eyes fall to the ground not speaking.

"See, I told them over and over again doll, speak when you are spoken to, but they just don't fucking listen. Tell me, do you listen?", he turned his attention back to her still invading her personal space, she really didn't mind it, they were in the middle of an apocalypse, there is no space for trivial things like that anymore.

"Sure", she told him, like he just asked her will she fetch him a glass of water.

He was laughing again, telling one of his men to get a bag so they can put her weapons in it, in less than a minute one big black duffle bag was in front of her, Negan placed Lucile on the ground and unzipped it, holding it wide open so it would be easier to slip weapons in it. One of his men started approaching her getting ready to take her bow from her back, Negan eyed him, making him freeze,

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I..i….th..thought you w..want us to take her ..w…weapons away."

"I think I told her to hand over her weapons not for you to take them."

"Yes…yes..sir."

"Good boy now get back in line. Ok, doll, put every little toy you have in this bag."

"If I knew this is what was going to happen, I wouldn't have thrown away all those fun toys I found a few months back, damn it",she was actually thinking out loud, nasty habit she picked up while traveling alone for so long, Negan chuckled, she looked at him realizing he heard her, cooking her head to her right she smiled, she really needs to kick that habit away but for now it was just fun to watch him react to her blabbing around, testing the waters. She started to unstrap her weapons, first she handed her machete, then came her bow and quiver, she reached for the gun she had, she never used it, but decide it was worth keeping and then her knives, she unbuckled the belt and threw it into the bag, then she reaches for her vest, revealing at least fifteen more knives on each side of it.

"God damn it doll, where did you find all those toys?"

"Round, round and all around," she told him while reaching for one more, these ones she had to take out one by one, she looked at him and smiled, "in hospitals, people take medicines they don't take knives".

This made him smile again, he knew he wanted her in his team first time Simon mentioned her, damn, if he had her maybe his men would still be alive.

When it was all said and done he was back on his feet, winking at her, and turning to the group.

"Ok, rest is over fuckers, hope you had time to catch your breath, later you can thank this pretty lady here, she really lighten my mood, so I will go easy on you, hell, if she showed up before I smashed reds head, who knows maybe he would be alive and kicking, well alive at least.", he smiled at them.

At that moment she felt shiver running down her spine, she knows she is not right in the head, that her priorities were all fucked up, but does he know he is as well, seeing him smile like that, acting like a fucking Joker, she couldn't help but see herself and how she looked while killing, the mirror of the truth was never pleasant to look at, of course, she killed to defend herself, she killed people she saw as a threat, she didn't enjoy it and still she did it with a smile.

She understood why he was doing this but that didn't change the fact that this man was dangerous and yet she wasn't scared of him, _I am really gone now, bye, bye, sweet sanity, you were boring as fuck._

"Take a damn look!"

She heard Negan's voice, this snapped her from her thoughts and in a second she yelled, "behind you!"

She wanted to jump, but was too far away, Negan turned and was taken back with a punch in a face, in a second his men were on the attacker, he glances at her and he could swear she was looking at him with expression that was challenging him to see what will he do next, estimating him to see if he was worth following, telling him that everything he does from this point on will decide their destiny, he smiled at her, as a sign that challenge is accepted, he could never say `no` to someone as pretty as she is, every man has his weaknesses, his were beautiful women, he never denied he brought his attention back to the men on the ground.

"This is a big no, no, this shit doesn't fly here, I told you that!",a man with a scar came running pointing his crossbow at attackers head, he reminded her of someone but she couldn't pinpoint who. Negan ordered them to get him back in line, she felt sorry for that poor fool, she knew Negan is not going to kill him, that is not how this game is played.

"I don't know with what kind of liars you've been dealing with up to this point but I am man of my word, I need you to know me, so back to it.", he glances at her second before he brought his bat down on other man's head, he took two fast swings and turned his attention back at her, looking to see will she flinch or look away, she did not.

Man that was taking hits just a seconds ago started making noises like he was trying to say something

"Maggie I'll find you", he was talking to a short-haired woman and that broke her heart.

Too close to home man, too close to home, then she saw Negan`s expression change, his smile fell and he was looking at now screaming woman, it looked like it wasn't just too close to home for his home as well, it was right at his doorstep knocking the doors down, but what he started he needs to finish

"Oh, hell, I can see this is hard for you guy, I am sorry, I truly am, but hey I did say no exceptions.", he continued to bash man's skull.

"I'm just getting started...Lucile is thirsty...she is a Vampire bat."Negan looked at the group, smiling at them, "What was the joke that bad?"

It was all done in a matter of seconds, like always, for your life to change that is all time you need, the rest are just consequences.

Negan was gone, on as he said, little road trip with Rick, the rest of them were still lined up to wait for their return, she was looking at the captured group, hell, she couldn't believe they were the same people that killed all those men not so long ago, they looked weak and broken now but that is not who they are and the moment they remember that they will be more dangerous than ever.

 _I hope I will be long gone from this place by then,_ she started laughing to herself, who is she kidding, she is going nowhere and not because she is not capable of running away but because something in her doesn't want to even try.

She felt someone is looking at her, raising her head she realized everyone was, shit, she was laughing out loud, she mentally kicked herself, she really needs to control her thoughts.  
"Is something funny?", the dark-haired woman spoke to her, the one that was apparently involved with Negan's first victim.  
"Yeah, it is, but don't worry it has nothing to do with you."  
"How can you laugh at the times like this, did you see what he just did?" the woman continued and that made her every nerve cringe, there are not many things she hates more than self-righteous people.  
"Yes, I did. Just as I saw what you did at that outpost." dark haired woman froze, her expression was unreadable, but at least she stopped talking.

"What? How long were you shadowing us?" Simon spoke.  
"Since the woods."  
"And you were there when these fuckers attacked our outpost?"  
"Yes, I was in the woods when I saw them and before you ask, I am sorry but there was no way for me to help your men without getting killed." Simon was speechless like he was trying to process what she just apologized for.  
"It is not up to you to save any of us, at least not yet, once you join us it will be"  
"And what makes you think I will join you" she smirked at him  
"l know you will"

It passed another hour, Negan still didn't come back, how rude to keep people waiting for so long, she rolled her eyes, the sun was coming out, this was the first dawn of her new life and she was already tired of sitting in one place.  
"I am bored."  
"And I am supposed to entertain you?" Simon retorted he was now standing behind her.  
"You could try", she gave him mischievous smirk looking up at him.  
"God, I hope you are worth the trouble woman", this made her smile again, then she looked around, realization of where she is kicked her again, she always did this, saying the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate time, her shrink once told her mother that it is just her coping mechanism, because she almost never cries and it is nothing to worry about, well it was nothing to worry about back then, but now that kind of shit got you killed.

"Sorry", she said so quietly that no one heard her, but she heard herself and it was enough, fuck other people, they don't need to know who she really is, that would only make her look soft.  
Thankfully at that moment she heard trailer coming, the door opened and Rick was thrown on the ground, Negan walking out behind him.  
"Did you take care of my new favorite girl Simon?", he asked smirking at her.  
"She was bored." oh, she could punch that stupid mustache of his face right now.  
"Was she now, well fuck, we can't have that now can we, that just makes us shitty hosts, don't worry doll, I am back and things are about to get a lot more interesting." ,he winked at her and he was not lying.

He brought the boy she now realized was named Carl in front of Rick, laying him on the ground and marking the place where his father was supposed to cut his arm off, she had a stomach for many things but this made her think of her dad and she felt she is about to puke  
"What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day. Get some guns to the backs of their heads. Level with their noses, so if you have to fire, it'll be a real mess."

She felt a gun being pointed at the back of her head, she knew it wasn't Simon, he was now standing near Negan, she hated the fact she can't see who it was, just so she can kick his ass later  
"Not at her you stupid fuck what the hell is wrong with you?" Negan was talking to a man standing behind her, "she is mine, you don't point a gun at people who are mine unless I say so."  
"S-sorry", she knew that voice it was the same man that tried to take her weapons away from her, she rolled her eyes, whoever it was he really had a thing for her apparently.  
"Good boy, don't worry doll, he will not get close to you again. So back to matter at hand, hahaha, now that pun was not intended but man is it good hahaha"

Rick started to panic and cry, it was the gruesome thing to watch, bashing heads was pure gore, nothing she didn't see on daily basses, but this, this was torture to look at and just as he swung his axe to do the deed Negan stopped him.  
"You answer to me, you provide for me, you belong to me, right," Rick just nodded his head frantically, still sobbing, "speak when you're spoken to!"

She closed her eyes, still trying to erase an image of Rick cutting his son's arm of that somehow crept up to her mind.  
"Everything ok, doll?" Negan was just inches from her face, she didn't even hear him approach.  
"Yes, it is, now", she weakly smiled at him, she is sleepy, tired and this shit that just happened got to her, she knew there are things worse than death, and apparently she managed to find one person that shares that knowledge with her and it is ok now because he didn't make Rick do it.

"So are you coming with me doll?" ,he asked her, almost purring, this brought her back to the awake state.  
"Depends on what do you offer?"  
Negan started to laugh, he looked up at Simon who was back behind her,"what do I offer, she asked me what do I offer?"  
She felt his hand coming behind her neck and tugging her hair down, he was growling now, his eyes darkening, she knew it, she pushed too far, but she'd be damned if she was scared of him. He had nothing on her, she cared for no one, she had no one, even life she had she valued as much as she valued old pair of boots. He would first have to give her something to be able to take it away from her.

"How about your life?" he spoke, and she just couldn't hold it inside of her anymore, she maniacally started to laugh, he let go of her hair, backing his face a few inches away, he was confused, glancing towards Simon.  
"What the fuck?", was all he managed to say, she extended her hand in a gesture of stop and started to wipe away tears that started to go down her cheeks.

"Sorry man, fuck, just give me a second, forgive me", she inhaled deeply and looked at him, her expression was serious now, he was looking at her still confused with her little outburst few second ago, she placed her hand on his knee trying to bring him out of the state he was in and it worked, but now he will want an explanation.

"Sorry, man, just, I didn't eat for like two days now, last two cans I opened were rotten. I didn't sleep for at least a full day and the last time I did sleep it was only for an hour or two, hell I stink so bad I can't even stand being near me, I tried to bathe in the river a few days ago but got attacked by some walkers, I had to fight them butt naked and was only luck that my bow was close at hand. It is like that for me since this shit went down, so sorry for my little outburst a few moments ago, but my life is worth squat to me men you will just have to do better than that."  
Negan was looking at her, like trying to process what she just said, then his expression softened for a moment, he knew she was not afraid of him, that she would not harm him either, she was an empty book, no loyalties, nothings, what you see is what you get, and he liked what he saw.

He moved his face to hers so they are side by side as he whispered in her ear, for only her to know, "come with me, I will give you whatever you want as long as you choose wisely, believe me, choices will be nice, I offer you a reason to live."

 _Reason to live_ , now that is something she didn't have even long before world went down, they were face to face now, tip of his nose resting on tip of hers and she laughed, this time genuinely and from heart

"Ok, you give me that boss and my life is in your hands."  
He was back on his feet, extending his hand to her, she took it, he swung her up and embrace her,"you are one smart cookie", he turned to the group never letting her go.  
"Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits. Hope you like it, I certainly do."

He order his men to take Daryl with them, and then led her to his Jeep, resting his arm on her lower back  
"How rude of me I didn't even ask your name", he leaned on the front door holding it opened but never gesturing her to come in.

"Alice it is Alice."  
"Alice, hm, that is one nice name, ready to go home doll?"  
"Show me that Wonderland of yours" she smiled at him, taking her seat "Wonderland?"  
"When you smile you remind me of Cheshire cat "

He smiled while closing the door and settling himself behind the steering wheel,"we are all mad there, doll."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think an important lesson from the game is that once you have made a move, you cannot take it back. You really have to measure your decisions. You think a lot. You evaluate your choices very carefully. There's never any guarantee about what's going to follow once you have made a decision.  
> -Viswanathan Anand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER:This work of fiction is base on a story and character created by creators, producers, writers etc of "WALKING DEAD" TV series and the comic books, with exception of my few original characters. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended.
> 
>  WARNING: Rated M for language, gore and violence
> 
> So yeah, as I promised chapter is up, only one more to go, that one will be up on Friday. If you like it some kudos would be nice, even some comments, but I know how many people dont like to leave them so I wont push O:)  
> I think I read this chapter over dosen times, like everything I post, and still somehow I always find new typing or grammar mistakes and I am not even sure some sentence even make sense,they probably do and I am just tripping, but again please, if you find any mistake I didnt see, let me know, so I can fix them. Thank you.
> 
> I am writing the second part of the series with events from ep3 to before the first visit to Alexandria. Chap 1 is done but I got stuck on the second one, I really hope I will figure it out. 
> 
> So yeah,thank you for reading and enjoy.

First part of the drive was silent, Negan was shifting in his seat, the silence was comfortable but he wanted to know as much as he could about this woman and for the first time he couldn't voice the words. She was looking at him, resting her head on the seat, like she will fall asleep any moment now, he felt her scanning him, it got on his nerves enough that he finally found his voice

"What are you looking at?"

"Fuck, you are handsome, I mean, how the fuck someone looks like that in the middle of an apocalypse."

He couldn't help himself, he started laughing like he didn't laugh in years, her blunt honesty was refreshing, especially when it was telling him something he liked to hear.

"Are you hitting on me, doll?"

"Hahaha, hell, I just might be, who knows, do you mind it?"

"I don't believe me, doll, I fucking don't."

"That is nice to know ", she drifted to sleep, he was watching her, he could wake her up and ask her everything he wants to know but the ride is long enough for her to catch some sleep, there will be enough time for questions once they reach the Sanctuary.

She felt a hand shaking her darkness away, she woke up and saw Negan.

"Wake up, sunshine, we are here."

 _We are where? Who_ is, _we?_ She was up in second trying to collect herself, memories started to flood her, the bat, people dying, Negan, Saviors, home, then she remembered.  
Negan was already at her side of Jeep, holding the door opened for her to get out, she thanked him and looked around herself, the pace was huge, even bigger than she imagined it, wow escaped her lips and that made Negan smile.

"Welcome to wonderland Alice."

"Thank you", she made a gesture she saw princesses do when asked for a dance in old Disney movies she used to watch with her father.

Negan barked few orders to his man, made sure Daryl got out of the vehicle, ordering his men where to take him and then gesturing for her to follow him, while they were walking she saw people getting down on their knees, she was surprised. How the hell, he made this work? She just couldn't understand, it is one thing to make people want to follow you but it is another to have them wrapped around your fingers like this.

He led her through the door he already opened, "welcome to heaven doll."  
He smiled as she entered the room, it was big, large windows decorated with black curtains, she glances to the other side of the room and saw the biggest bed she have ever seen in her life, she could swear it was calling her name, then she saw a opened door right next to it, her feet just led her there without thinking, she knew this is Negan's room, but she didn't care, what she saw on the other side was worth the risk. Negan followed her as they entered the private bathroom, it had a sink, a shower, a bath, she would have thought she just died and went to heaven if she didn't already know that people like her don't go there.

"Usually I let people make their choice and then get rewarded, but you saved my men once and hell you were even ready to attack Daryl few minutes after we met, I think you deserve a nice hot shower."

She felt his breath on her ear, he managed to sneak up on her again, it was a long time since she felt comfortable enough around someone to allow it and never this fast but hell if she will over-analyze that shit, it felt good and it was enough.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I will tell someone to get you some fresh clothing, until you clean that uniform of yours."  
"Oh, so you will not be joining me?" She asked, making the best puppy face she knew, he got closer to her, she felt his body heat and that made her stomach twist, damn she wasn't with someone since the world fell.  
"All in due time doll, all in due time", she let go of frustrated sigh and wiggled her nose  
"As you wish boss." She smiled while starting to take her clothes off not even checking did he close the door or left the room.

She didn't have a warm shower in ages, it felt so good she didn't want to get out of there, she heard someone coming into the bathroom.  
"Changed your mind?" she called, thinking it is Negan but woman's voice answered her.  
"I first need to hear the offer." Alice popped her head behind curtains and saw a woman she recognized from the woods, she smiled seductively at her.  
"Oh sweet thing, did you rush over here to see me? I was just thinking about you", Arat was scanning her like she was trying to read her intentions, Alice liked to play games and loved to win them and confusing people was her tactic, she got out the shower and extended her hand not minding her lack of modesty.  
"My name is Alice, I believe we were not properly introduced. "  
"And telling me your name while being butt naked is a proper introduction?"  
"Well maybe not the most proper one, but it is the most pleasant one, " Alice winked at her, "and if you want me to get dressed all you need to do is ask."  
Woman sighed, "Arat, my name is Arat, Negan is waiting for you, so please get dressed he is not the most patient person."  
"Sure, see you around", Alice smiled and winked at her, Arat rolled her eyes while turning around and leaving the room.

Alice reach for the clothing she just received, it surprise her when she found new fresh pair of panties and a sports bra, they were simple cotton white ones but they were most comfortable thing she had in ages, then she got into baggy military jeans that were too big around her waist but the length was just right so she just wrapped them with the belt as tight as she could, she hated to wear belts around her waist but she will have to put up with it for now, after that came black tank top, she felt out of place wearing such loose clothing but she knew her old one is in dire need of deep cleaning.

Negan was sitting on the sofa, when he saw her coming out of the bathroom, he got up and walked towards her.

"Doll, you are the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

"Well thank you, kind sir."

"Haha, that is the last thing I expected someone to call me, but let's discuss business."

"As you say, boss"

He smiled at the word, clearing his throat he started. "You have three options, ok, you have four, but I am sure you don't want me to kill you and make you work for me as a dead man."

"I will have to think about it."

"Okkk," he raised his eyebrow at her, it will take some time for him to get used to her sense of humor, "so, you have three options, first one is you work for points, you earn them and use them to get what you need but that life would make you wish you were dead and that is not what I promised to give you, but I have to put it out there. The second option is you work for me, and you live like a fucking queen, you get a room, food, you don't work for points, but you go where I send you and do whatever I tell you."

"Ok, and what is the third one?"She asked and his smiled widened.

"Oh that is my favorite one doll, and the one I would love for you to take, come with me."

He led her out of the room and across the hall, she saw a big two winged door, guarded by two armed men, he opened them and gestured for her to come in, the moment she saw a room she froze in the place. There were six other women inside, they were all wearing tight dress, makeup and smelled like they just bathe themselves in perfume, Negan came at her side proudly announcing.

"Meet my wives, doll."

"Wives?", with that she started laughing, she was losing her breath, _wtf, man, the world is falling apart and you got yourself nice little harem?_ Trying to get her composure back she turned to him.

"Oh, man, I mean, this is fucking amazing, like, how you manage this place and all, but really, six wives and I thought I had a problematic appetite."

"Seven, if you agreed." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver when his beard tickled her earlobes.

"And what do they do, sit here all day, paint their nails and do each other's hair and stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much, they have everything they wish for and in exchange they let me fuck them whenever I feel like it."

"And they accepted this willing?"

He now grabbed her by her upper arm, his hold was so tight it was hurting her, he pulled her closer to him, looking her directly in the eyes, she knew she crossed some kind of line again then he started to speak with a low and menacing voice.

"Here we don't rape women, every woman is the master of her own faith, they are here because they choose to be here if they want to fucking leave they can, I am not stopping them. Every woman who is with someone here is because she choose to be and if I hear someone violating that law he dies, no exceptions."

He let go of her, throwing her away from him, making her almost fall on the floor, within a second she collected herself and the took a few steps to get back to the spot she was before her little sidetrack and placed her hand on his cheek softly caressing it, never even glancing at the audience, he leaned into the touch. She calmed down the beast now all she has to do is reason with it.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to," she whispered, "can we talk about this somewhere else, please?"

She really wanted to get out of there, this place gave made her sick, the way these women were watching them made her uncomfortable and she didn't know why. He took her hand and lead her back to his room, closing the doors behind him and gesturing her to take a seat, he took a sit on another sofa with cafe table between them.

"Listen, Negan", she sighed, she was looking at her hands that were resting on her lap, then she looked up at him, he was leaning towards her, his chin resting on his hand, he was waiting for her decision, and damn it she didn't know what to do.

"Fuck, this is, fuck", she ran her hand through her hair, _ok honesty is the best way to go._

"I can't be one of your wives, as much as I wanted to get into your pants and fuck those are some nice pants to get into, I just can't live like that man."

"Why?", he asked her with calmest she didn't expect, "Why, can't you? You would have everything you need, new clothing, perfumes, makeup, everything someone would kill for."

"This place would go to shit if I did that."

"Haha, and what makes you think that?"

"I can't sit in one place men, I need to do something, I need to keep my skills sharp. I would get bored living like that, I don't have enough nails to paint to keep me occupied for long and then I would hear you fucking one of them while I am sitting there looking up at the ceiling, that would lead to jealousy. Boredom and jealousy are really fucked up combination man, the one that would make me lose my shit, then I would kill them all and then you would have to kill me, then you would feel sad because you had to kill me and then you would kill yourself. Then who would run this place? Simon? No man, no one would take him seriously with that mustache."

Negan was staring at her for a long moment before bursting into laughter, he was expecting any explanation but this, damn, he never met someone who would make him laugh with such easiness.

"So your answer is no, damn it doll, I am disappointed."

She looked at him and smiled, then stood up and walked towards the place he was sitting, taking a spot right next to him, she didn't know why she felt so at ease with him even after she saw what he is capable of, but she did and she loved it, she placed one of her arms around his shoulders and with free hand started to caress his cheek again, she liked the face he made when she did that, she leaned her head closer to him, making her the one who is invading his personal space now and started to whisper into his lips while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"You told me you will give me something to live for and you thought that giving me one small part of your time and all those luxuries will be enough and that I would say yes, but it is not and I won't," he opened his mouth to say something but she shush him placing her index finger of his lips, she knew it is a bad idea but she needed to talk without being interrupted.  
"You don't need another fuck toy man, you have six of them, what you need is skilled killer, someone who will be your shadow and kill anyone stupid enough to try to harm you. I don't want part of your time, I want a purpose to my time, let that purpose be keeping you alive," she placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving away from him, "I'll take second options if that is ok with you."

Negan felt like he just froze in the place, he was not used to someone talking to him like this, not even his wives, but he didn't fell any insincerity in her words and her request was flattering as much as it was reasonable. He is not stupid, he knows that building an empire on fear can make you a lot of enemies and that many loyal to him would flee before even consider risking their lives for him. He had Simon, but he can't be by his side all the time, he was his right hand, not his bodyguard and if it was true what Simon told him about the skills of this woman, then she would be the perfect fit for that role.

"Alright doll, if you want to put that pretty ass on the line for me who am I to stop you, I'll get you to your room, rest today. I will get Arat to show you around a bit and tomorrow you start"

She hugged him, kissing him on the cheek, "you won't regret it boss, so I suppose that means we won't have any fun of our own?"  
She wiggled her eyebrows at him, he laughed again, her offer was tempting but he just needs to see what this is and how it will work, hell, he got out of his comfort zone enough for one day, he gave her quick kiss on lips.

"I think it is better you rest today."

"Damn it, I should have known you are restricted to your wives only, fuck, I didn't think this through," she made sad expression before perking up again, "well, what the hell, I will just have to get Arat in bed. "  
He was looking confused at her, before starting to laugh again, running his hand through his hair, "didn't know you lean both ways doll."

"Oh, I am pretty flexible, I can lean in many ways, even bent if needed."  
She wickedly smiled at him, while her arm was still resting on his shoulder, and for the first time, he was actually excited about having a new ally and his side.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The cities, the roads, the countryside, the people I meet - they all begin to blur. I tell myself I am searching for something. But more and more, it feels like I am wandering, waiting for something to happen to me, something that will change everything, something that my whole life has been leading up to.” - Khaled Hosseini, And the Mountains Echoed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rated M for language, gore and violence
> 
> DISCLAMER:This work of fiction is base on a story and character created by creators, producers, writers etc of "WALKING DEAD" TV series and the comic books, with exception of my few original characters. No money is being made and no copyright or infringement is intended.

Negan slowly lead her to her room, it was the closest room to where he slept, opening the door for her to come in, room was much smaller than his, but it was to be expected, after all, he is the boss and some status symbols were to be up held even in times like this, this room was brighter, despite the smaller windows, probably because of the decorations, it had small kitchen in it, bed, TV, radio, bookshelf, sofa and one very comfortable armchair, then she saw it.

"Is that a fucking microwave?"

Negan smiled at her, "sure is, doll."

"I have a fucking microwave! Oh, shit, I would kiss you again but someone might come and that would be unprofessional."

"I can always close to door if you want to."

"Are you hitting on me boss? " She took a few steps from him not waiting for his answer, it didn't matter anyway, she said no to his offer, he said no to hers, now all that is left is their game and hopefully trusting friendship that will grow out of it and that was enough to look forward to, other things they will have to find elsewhere.

"Does this thing work?" She pointed at the radio sitting beside her bed

"It does, but.." Before Negan could even finish his sentence, she turned it on, releasing the most annoying song she ever heard in her life _We're on easy street and it feels so sweet, 'cause the world is 'bout a_ treat, _when you're on easy street._

"Holly shit, you could torture people with this music. "

"Yeah, we do that," he chuckled.

"You are one cruel, cruel man you know that?"  
She was looking at him with a fake grin of disgust while popping herself on the bed and testing it, "hmmm, it is squeaky, but I think it's a nice touch."

"Haha, you do, don't you?", he said while taking a spot beside her, "Do you like it, doll?"

"I love it, really, thank you Negan."

"You are welcome, now I need to see how our other new resident is doing, Arat will come by shortly to show you around the compound and explain to you how everything works, you can take you clothing to the Laundry, we have people that can wash it for you."

"Can I do it?"

"Why?"

"It is leather, men, I really don't feel comfortable with other people handling it"

"They know what they are doing Alice, but ok, do what you wish but please don't sweep the floors because you can do it better than someone else, that will be bad for your reputation."

"Yes boss," she gave him a military greeting.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?", she asked with a pleading voice, she hated to be in one place and relax, that is when thoughts would come and she didn't like where they usually lead.

"No, you start tomorrow, today you rest." He told her, placing a kiss on her temple and leaving her alone.

She took her shirt and jeans off and decided to get into bed and try to rest for a while before Arat comes to get her, to her surprise she fell asleep, in the moment, no bad memories, no fear of walkers, just a peace she didn't felt in a long, long time.

Someone banging on the doors startled her, not even thinking of the state she is in she opened it, Arat was staring at her

"Do you ever wear proper clothing?", she asked her, Alice looked down and saw she was only in her underwear and started to laugh.

"Oh, it is not my fault they disappear the moment you are close by, I think they just feel they are in the way", she glanced at Arat with sad expression on her face, woman just rolled her eyes

"Ok, if you want us to be friends you need to stop acting like that."

"Oh, I am sorry, will stop, if you don't swing that way it is ok, didn't mean to insult you, sweetheart," Alice told her while turning to get her clothing from the floor

"No more nicknames", Arat told her, swinging her index finger in sign of a threat

"Oh, baby that is something that will be really, really hard to do. I always talk like that with people I like."

"And it worked, like ever? ", Arat asked her crossing her arms again

"It always works, baby, you just wait and see." Alice winked at her with the mischievous smile, Arat smiled, this woman was annoying as hell but charming at the same time.

"So will we head out or are you going to stare at my chest all day?" Arat didn't ever know she was lost there for a few moments, she shook her head and indicated Alice to follow her

"So rules are really simple, everything and everyone here belongs to Negan, you are here with us so you don't work for points, you can take anything you need just write it down, your number is 23, when you see Negan you kneel, simple as that, we all have two regular meals a day, one breakfast from 6am to 9am and dinner from 5pm to 8pm, you can always take some food up to your room and make your own meals, most of us don't have time for that but as Negan told us you will be at his side most of the time so it is very likely you won't make it to any of our regular meals so I would strongly recommend you to get some food up, just so you don't starve to death. Do you have any question?"

"No, it is all pretty simple, but I do want to know how do you punish people here, this place is big but there is no room for a prison and it would be contra productive to just kill people off." Arat paused, turning her head in both directions then coming closer to Alice, she was at least a head shorter than her so she was looking up.  
"And why do you want to know?"

"Simple curiosity, dear, don't worry I am not stupid to ruin this."

"They get an iron."

"An Iron?"

"Don't worry, it is a monthly event here you will see."

Alice just shrugged her shoulders, "if you say so."

They went to armory so Alice could get her weapons and backpack back and then to her room, to get her clothing and get it washed and dried, by the time they were done dinner was ready. Arat led her to the kitchen that looked like a high school cafeteria, the hall was huge and this was the place where you could see the difference between life with points and without them. Negan`s men were all well-dressed sitting around the biggest table there, while the rest of people were scattered around on smaller ones or in corners, they did not eat the same thing Negan's man had so Alice assumed those are regular rations anyone can have no points needed, the rest was just a luxury.

Arat led her to the food and then to their table, she saw Simon sitting there smiling at her.

"Here she comes, ladies and gentlemen, my favorite new psycho." He called for her, gesturing people to move and make a place for her and Arat to sit.  
"You come sit beside me, we have to talk," the moment she took her place her wrapped his arm around her tugging her to his side.  
"This girl here saved mine, Dwight's and Arat's ass a few months back and then disappeared nowhere to be found just to showed up when a boss was about to smashed some heads of our enemies, to enjoy the show."  
He was yelling across the hall, everyone turned their attention to them, Alice felt like she is about to make a public speech, ok,ok _imagine everyone naked_ , then she saw an old man bending to get something from the floor. Ok _, don't imagine anyone naked._

"I got my knives back Simone I will shave you I swear." The entire table started to laugh including him  
"You will be my new best friend", he told her, hugging her ever tighter, "but to be honest Alice, I didn't expect you to be here with us."

"Why? Because I am so insufferable that you thought Negan was going to feed me to the walkers."

"Haha, well yeah and because I thought if he didn't kill you he would give you, you know, his special option."

"What special option?"

"Well you know, his harem."

"Oh, that. Yeah, he did."  
She told him while taking a mouthful of her spaghetti, she loved any type of pasta and to be able to enjoy it again was enough for her to be grateful.

"And you said no?"

"Yeah."

"Why? How did Negan take it?", now she heard a man with scarred face talking to her and she remembered where she saw him, he was the one from the woods but his face was not like that back then.

"What do you mean?", she was genuinely interested to know, making an image of what people think about her boss will make it much easier for her to do her job, Dwight shifted in his seat, with hers and Simons stare pinning him down.

"You know….well… he is not a man who takes no for an answer.", she narrowed her eyes at him, feeling Simon is about to say something but deciding that she will be the one to talk, they need to know her.

"Negan is a smart man, he knew I have more things to bring on the table than just a warm nest between my legs, he gave me choices, he did not take no for an answer, he made me choose and as he promised her respected my choice."  
She looked dead cold as she spoke to Dwight, giving him clear sign where she stood, she might be here eating with them and sharing jokes but her loyalty from this morning on laid with Negan and she is a woman of her word.

"Yeah right.", another man spoke, he had short brown hair and very muscular face, Simon spoke this time before her

"It is not his fault your girl went to him, she made a choice and keep your voice down if you want to keep that pretty face of yours as any hope of finding another one. No offense Dwight"

"None taken."

She made a mental not of a man that spoke a few moments ago, she knew that voice it was the same man that tried to take her bow from her and pointed a gun at her head.

The rest of the dinner went nicely, people joking around, telling her wild stories about some of their adventures, pranks they played on each other, they all looked like one big happy family, she even caught a few glances from Arat but deciding to keep her distance for a while, she didn't have time for romance and Arat looked like she wanted more than casual sex from time to time.

By the time dinner was over, Simon offered to escort her to her room and to use that chance to talk a bit privately, she waved everyone goodbye, kissing Arat on the cheek and went her way.

"You are almost smooth as a boss, girl." , Simon told her, side eyeing her with a smirk.

"Oh, if I had his smile I would out smooth him in a second.", she told him, with an amused tone in her voice, thinking she is the one that will have to make sure he smiles as long as possible, tariffed her and filled her with pride at the same time.

"Boss told everyone you will be at his side from tomorrow on but with me, he went into details. That is one big responsibility you are taking here woman and you are putting everything you have on a line to get it done, you sure you want this?"

"I have nothing Simon, as I told you in the woods this morning, Negan was the only person who was straight forward with me, no games, no play pretends, what you see is what you get and I know how he is, I am not fucking blind but shit I can't judge someone for doing the same things I would."  
Simon was watching her, he was trying to find a catch, but there was no catch to be found, she really had nothing before this morning came and now she has a home and someone she trusts, even if that is the last person he would put his trust in, but he is not her and boss never talked to him like he talked to her, them being side by side was the most natural thing he saw in his life and it can't be more simple than that.

"You know he has a lot of enemies, ever here? I was trying to figure out who stands where but it is just too hard with people traveling all the time and me going to supply runs. It is damned impossible until they make their move, no one was stupid enough yet but time will come when they will be."

"And I will be there with my knives and bow to greet them." She smiled at him, and he saw she is sincere, it was enough, it will always be enough.

"Alice, if you need anything or need to know something, come and ask me, no one else. Alright?"

"Alright." She nodded at him while getting in her room, wishing him goodnight and wrapping up this strange day.

* * *

She was on her feet before the dawn even broke, taking her freshly washed 'uniform' as Negan called it and went to their shared bathroom, there she took a shower and put on her familiar robes, she finally felt complete and was ready to start her day, coming back to her room, she as at lost, what to do now she still has one hour till breakfast, deciding to read something, she lost track of time when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Doll, are you there?", it was Negan, she opened the door in a second, he was leaning on her doorframe, with Lucile resting on his shoulder, he was wearing a white t-shirt, black denim jeans, and his leather jacket.

"So are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, yeah, come in, come in.", _kneel, yes, kneel,_ she was down on her knees when he came into the room and was only rewarded with loud laughter.

"Come on doll, you don't have to do that when no one is around, it will be our little secret.", he winked at her while helping her to stand up.

"So are you ready to protect the fuck out of me?"

"I love it when you use words fuck and me so close together.", she winked at him.  
"Oh, doll, you are making this arrangement hard already and we didn't even start."

She burst out in laughter at this remark, while taking her weapons and holstering them in place  
"After you boss," she told him while taking her new spot right behind him.  
"Are you going to walk behind me all the time?"  
"I like the view."  
She wiggled her eyebrow at him when he turned around to look at her, she put her sunglasses on and with that her new life began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is done. First part of this series is done.  
> Second story is coming on Monday, it is already done, will probably have two or three chapt, but it will be almost as long as this one, because chapters will be longer.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
